A Friendship is Built
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: What if Elsa didn't strike Anna's head? That would mean Elsa would have control over her own powers and everything would be alright, even for Anna. One day, after building a whimsical snowman named Olaf, they meet new friends along the way: a boy and his reindeer and discover the Valley of the Living Rock and together, they share their adventures.
1. A Snowman is Built

The night the Northern Lights appeared and Elsa built a snowman, everything was at a swell joint, mainly for her younger sister, Anna. Beaming, Anna bailed out to their parent's room, calling, "Mommy! Daddy! Elsa made me a new friend!"

"She did?" her mother asked as soon as she woke up and stepped out of bed.

"Who is this friend?" her father inquired.

"Come and see to find out!" Anna answered excitedly, jumping around.

The moment they stepped in, Elsa brought the snowman to life. "His name is Olaf," said she.

As soon as the snowman was brought to life, he said, "Hello."

Elsa's and Anna's parents gasped in shock.

"Mama. Papa. It's okay," Elsa soothed, trying to reason with her parents, "He isn't built to hurt anyone."

Their parents immediately sighed in relief.

"Can we go outside?" Anna asked.

"Dear, do you think we should let the kids play outside?" the sisters' father asked.

"That'd be a treat," his wife replied.

"Yay!" Olaf, Anna, and Elsa exclaimed and into the dark night, they fled.

…

On the way, they spotted a boy and his pet reindeer. "Hi," said the boy.

"What's your name?" Elsa asked.

"Kristoff, and this is my pet reindeer, Sven," the boy answered.

"Hi, Kristoff," Anna said, "Meet our friend, Olaf."

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf stated.

Alarmed, Kristoff and Sven screamed and ran.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you!" Olaf called to get their attention as he and the girls followed them all the way to the trolls' territory.

"Hello, cuties!" a female troll voice said and Kristoff and Sven came to an abrupt stop.

 _Well, she sounds friendly,_ Kristoff thought as he and Sven each took a bite of a carrot.

"How about I keep you?" she returned.

Kristoff and Sven nodded shyly.

"Okay good."

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf shouted with Anna and Elsa running behind him.

"Oh, and they brought a talking snowman!" the lady troll said.

"Not exactly," Kristoff admitted, "He was chasing us."

Abruptly, an old man troll, Grand Pabbie stepped into view. Olaf gave him a hug. Grand Pabbie was confused at first, but returned the favor.

"Who is this live snowman?" he inquired.

"That's Olaf," Anna replied.

"Olaf," seconded Elsa.

"Remarkable," Grand Pabbie mused, "I'm usually up when someone is in great danger, but this one is an exception. Goodnight, children."

The girls smiled.

"Bye, Kristoff," Anna said, giving Kristoff a hug.

"We'll see you again another day," Elsa told him. Leaning downward, "And you, too, Sven."

"Bye, Kristoff! Bye, Sven!" Olaf said and he started home with the girls, side by side.

 **Author's note: Well, that was invigorating, especially when you're building a snowman. Elsa's way of doing it is easy, though.**


	2. New Adventures

**Thanks to BellaCullen931, I decided to continue this story. This chapter is longer than the first. Now, let the next chapter of Anna's, Elsa's, and Olaf's adventures with Kristoff and Sven resume.**

"Elsa! Elsa! Are you ready to play with Kristoff and Sven?" Anna called.

"I am!" Olaf said with one hand being raised.

"Alright, Anna. I'm up," Elsa replied, half asleep.

"I'd love another snowman," Olaf said, smiling with hands behind his back.

Elsa yawned and stretched. "Well, what are we waiting for?" she said, as she and her sister put on their winter cloaks, "Let's go ask our parents before we leave."

…

With their parent's permission, they vanished from the castle and they started their path to the Valley of the Living Rock, where Kristoff and Sven were currently living.

Olaf was thankful now that each day, the king and queen had gotten very acquainted to his company and he'd grown completely fond of them. "Hey, girls!" Olaf said, catching up to Anna and Elsa, "Wait up! I'd like you to know that your parents are used to me!"

Elsa giggled. "I built you for a reason, you know," she remarked.

"You were built for warm hugs," Anna concurred, also with a laugh she couldn't suppress.

"I love you, girls," the little warmhearted snowman said.

Elsa made a track for all of them to walk on. Unfortunately, although Anna was right by her, Anna slipped on ice and she was crying.

Elsa stooped down to her younger sister's level. "I'm sorry, Anna," she apologized. Swerving Anna and handing her to Olaf, she added, "Olaf, hold her."

"Okay," Olaf whispered to Elsa as he received the little girl in his twig arms.

"Shh, shh. It's okay," Olaf whispered gently to Anna as if lulling her to sleep, "Olaf's here."

Together, they tore through the woodland forest all the way to Kristoff's.

…

Out of the forest, they bumped into Kristoff.

"Sorry Kristoff," Olaf apologized.

"It's okay," Kristoff replied, "I'm not hurt that bad."

"Can you help us?" Elsa inquired, "My sister, Anna is hurt."

Kristoff took Anna from Olaf and deposited her onto his sled with Sven tied to it. "Sven, go slowly, okay?"

The little reindeer nodded gratefully for he was loyal to his owner, who was willing to impress him and Sven steadily skidded to the Valley of the Living Rock with Kristoff and his three passengers: Anna, Elsa, and Olaf.

…

"Grand Pabbie, wake up!" Kristoff ordered.

To his surprise, Grand Pabbie was still awake, though it was morning. "Kristoff, what do you need?" he inquired.

"It's Anna. She's hurt," Kristoff replied.

"I didn't expect her to slip on ice," Elsa confessed, "I used my ice powers and that was it." With that, she kicked a pinecone in shame.

Suddenly, Grand Pabbie had a solution to the problem. "Oh, I know something I can do that will lift up your hopes," he asserted, "But don't raise them too high. Anyway, here's my intention: Let Anna lie down here for a while until she is fit to play. In case you children don't understand, it means get better enough to play with you." He placed his hand on Anna's injuries as his way of healing her. "There, all better. No harm done whatsoever, my dear." Grand Pabbie still allowed her to lie down.

Anna breathed in and out as she reclined on the sled.

…

When Anna finally fully recovered from her accident, which could've been fatal to a girl her age, she, Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf each built a snowman.

"Hey, Sven, do you want to help me build a snowman?" Kristoff asked his reindeer friend.

Sven nodded.

Kristoff formed a snowball and set it down on the snow-covered ground and had Sven take over by rolling it on the land, making a huge snowball with his snout. Once the snowball was made, they piled it up on top of the biggest snowball.

Anna and Elsa placed a small snowball they completed on top of Kristoff's and Sven's.

Olaf impelled two sticks on each second snowball's side, pressed the black coals on the snowman, facing their direction, and a carrot to finish the job. "Perfect!" he marveled, feeling proud of his accomplishment.

Kristoff cleared his throat. "Does anyone want to go for a ride on my sled?"

"I do! I do!" Olaf exclaimed and leapt on the sled in a frenzy. He exhaled in excitement. "Nice sled, Kristoff."

Kristoff smiled.

Elsa, on the other hand, formed her own sled. Everyone oohed and awed at its marvelous appearance.

Anna climbed onto the icy sled and sat inside it. "Elsa, this is a cool sled!" she beamed with her hands in the air.

"Thank you," Elsa marveled.

"You're welcome!"

"Ready?" Kristoff sounded off, "Set?"

Everybody made themselves comfortable in their seats.

"GO!" Kristoff shouted and they sled down the hill, but he and Elsa steered clear of the dangers and managed to discreetly spin whenever they run into any obstacles.

…

Night came and the five friends lied down beneath the colorful sky.

"The sky's awake," Anna puffed out.

Olaf respired, as well. "Yes, the sky's awake."

"Don't copy me, Olaf," Anna scolded slightly.

"Yeah, Olaf, it's not very nice," Kristoff agreed.

"Oh, I'm just agreeing with Anna," Olaf said, "I'm sorry you both feel that way."

Kristoff thought about this and replied, "It's alright."

"I'll have to admit, it's beautiful out here," Elsa said, "I remember Anna begging me to play with her until she asked me if I wanted to build a snowman. That was the moment when I finally agreed and followed her downstairs."

Anna grinned at her, not knowing what to say.

Sven moaned in awe.

"Even Sven likes the Northern Lights," Kristoff commented, "Don't you, Sven?"

The little reindeer nodded sincerely.

Elsa sighed inwardly. "I'm afraid it's getting late, Anna. It's about time we go home."

"Aw," Anna whined in protest.

"Don't worry, Anna. I'm sure we'll see Kristoff and Sven again tomorrow."

Her younger sister felt relieved by Elsa's true statement and stood up. "We'll see you tomorrow, Kristoff and Sven," Anna said.

"Bye, you guys!" Olaf called following the two sisters to Arendelle.

"See ya!" Kristoff shouted back and turned to his pet, "Well, Sven. I think we should start heading home, too."

Sven followed him all the way back to the Valley of the Living Rock.

…

Once Anna and Elsa made it home, they hopped into their beds.

"What a fun night!" Anna breathed.

"Yeah and we were home just in time," Elsa agreed, "So, we didn't want our parents worrying about us."

"I can't wait until I see Sven and Kristoff again," Anna said, her mind fixated on Kristoff and Sven.

"Me, either," Elsa responded, sharing Anna's enthusiasm.

"Goodnight, Elsa," Anna said.

"Goodnight, Anna," replied Elsa and they both drifted off to sleep.

In that moment, their parents watched them confidently as the two girls slept contentedly in their warm and snug beds.

 **Author's note: Again, I thank BellaCullen931 for helping me expand this story, but I'll have to admit that this is the hardest fic I've ever written in my entire life, although I like** _ **Frozen**_ **. So, I just thought I'd take a stab at it from my** _ **Great Mouse Detective**_ **fanfics, although I like GMD a lot and write them up quite a bit. If it weren't for BellaCullen931, I wouldn't have been able to think of how to amplify this story as I go.**


	3. The Ship and Oaken's

**Thanks to BellaCullen931 again, for encouraging me to continue this story.**

Spring had risen and Kristoff and Sven were out on their morning walk through the woods, eating carrots together all the way to Arendelle. "Sven, since Anna, Elsa, and Olaf visited us at our place, why not visit theirs?" Kristoff asked his pet.

Sven jumped with a thrill of excitement.

The still silence was cut short by the arrival of a ship. "Wow, Sven. Won't you look at that?" Kristoff murmured, "It's a ship with a new kid. He'll probably want to play with all of us. Let's get Anna, Elsa, and Olaf!" In a hurry, they sped down the hill all the way to Arendelle to tell their friends the good news.

…

Sven and Kristoff weren't the only ones enjoying the nice weather, Anna, Elsa, and Olaf were taking a stroll out of the castle and the open gates with the king's and queen's permission. To the girls' astonishment, the cheerful snowman was melting, but Elsa had the power to revive him for she'd been born with the magic inside her. Yet, she was well aware of the frozen heart and kept it tender under every circumstance, although it was risky, she'd known better than to betray her family members.

"Thanks, Elsa," Olaf beamed.

"Hey, I learn from the best, Olaf," Elsa replied with a wink of satisfaction.

In that moment, they bumped into their best friends in the world: Kristoff and Sven.

"Kristoff! Sven!" Anna cheered and hugged the little reindeer.

Sven nuzzled her in approval. He must've been glad to see the little girl, too.

"Anna. Elsa. Olaf. We have news for you," Kristoff began.

"What is it, Kristoff?" Anna asked, jumping exuberantly.

"A new boy is coming to Arendelle," Kristoff replied, "And the boat he is in is on its way."

"I can't wait to meet him!" Anna exclaimed.

"Calm down, Anna," Elsa chided in a playful manner.

"While we wait, would you all like some carrots?" Kristoff asked.

"I would!" Anna called joyously.

"Sure," Elsa replied.

"Is it safe for me to have one?" Olaf inquired curiously.

"Yes, Olaf. I said 'all', didn't I?" Kristoff reminded him.

"Oh, alright," Olaf said apologetically and helped himself with a carrot.

After they've each had a carrot, Kristoff shortly realized that he was running out of them. "Shucks! I need to buy some more carrots from Oaken's. Does anyone want to come with me?"

"We'll ask our parents first," Elsa replied anxiously as she and her eager younger sister went inside the castle to inquire their parents to see if they can join Kristoff and Sven on their new quest. The king and queen approved once again.

"We're going with you, Kristoff!" Anna shouted enthusiastically.

"Yeah! To Oaken's we go!" Olaf yelled fervently.

…

At Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna, the children advised Sven and Olaf to wait outside until the trio come back.

In the interior of the store, stepped Kristoff and the two sisters.

"Hello, kids," Oaken greeted cheerfully, "What can I do for you today?"

"We need more carrots," Kristoff stated.

"Oh, the carrots are right over on this shelf," Oaken said as he pointed towards a bottom shelf that had a bag of carrots.

Just as the Arendelle youngsters picked up a bag of carrots, Olaf and Sven emerged into the scene.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs!" Olaf called.

The store owner looked puzzled by the snowman's and the reindeer's appearance.

"Olaf. Sven. We told you to stay out there," Kristoff admonished.

The ice girl defended Olaf and Sven. "They won't hurt anybody," she stated, "I'm sure of it."

"Elsa's right," Anna defended.

Oaken sat up. "Did you find anything okay?" he asked.

Kristoff set down a bag of fresh carrots on Oaken's desk and paid for them. "Thank you and have a good day," the owner of the store said.

"Thanks! You, too," Kristoff responded and he and his friends departed, "Now, let's meet the new kid from that ship."

"I'll bet he is as handsome as you are," Elsa mused.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Kristoff sighed.

"I can hardly wait to meet him!" Olaf said.

"Me, either, Olaf!" Anna declared.

Sven moaned with excitement and they all returned to Arendelle on the verge of excitement.

To be continued…

 **AN: If it weren't for BellaCullen931, I wouldn't have gone to where I am today.**

 **I'm sorry to say this chapter is relatively short, but I don't want to ruin the story.**

 **Don't worry** _ **Frozen**_ **fans, this isn't over yet, so stay tuned on ice.**


	4. The New Kid

Back in Arendelle, Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven locked eyes with the new boy that was on the ship with his mother and greeted mostly the stranger in person.

"Hello," the boy said, "I'm Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Pleased to meet you," Anna said, doing a curtsy with one hand and holding Hans' hand with the other.

"Yes, a pleasure to meet you," Elsa affirmed, shaking the newcomer's hand. However, she made sure she wasn't trying to freeze his hand, so she controlled her powers by all means necessary.

"I'm Anna," Anna told Hans.

"I'm Elsa," Elsa said invitingly with a curtsy.

This time, Kristoff shook Hans' hand. "Nice to meet you, Hans," he said, "My name's Kristoff." Gesturing to his reindeer, he added, "And this is my pet reindeer, Sven."

Sven greeted him with an excited moan.

"Hey, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf said as he gave Hans a fierce hug, then broke out of it because he didn't want to make the boy uncomfortable.

"Hans, you can go inside and make yourself at home," Elsa said.

"I'm sure our parents won't mind," Anna concurred.

Hans knocked on the castle door.

"Who is it?" the queen asked from behind the door.

"It's Hans of the Southern Isles and I'm new here," Hans replied.

"And I'm his mother," Hans' mother said.

"Come in," the king ordered and Hans opened the door for all his new friends.

…

Inside the castle, Hans and his mother took a great gander all around them.

"Hans, do you see these pictures on the wall?" Anna asked, waving her hand towards the portraits on the downstairs wall.

"Wow!" Hans beamed in awe, "Cool paintings!"

"Anna! Elsa! Lunchtime!" the queen called.

"Coming Mama!" Elsa cried and she, Anna, and their friends ate lunch together.

"Mommy. Daddy. Meet our new friend, Hans," Anna said, gesturing towards the new kid.

Hans waved at Anna's and Elsa's parents.

"Hans, what a pleasant surprise for you to drop by," the queen said.

"Thanks," Hans replied.

"What are you here for?" the king asked.

"Well, my mother brought me here to make some new friends and head back for home the next day," Hans answered.

"We like having guests, Hans," the king stated, "And whenever you're ready, you can explore with our daughters and their friends."

"Thank you, your majesty," Hans said, getting off his chair after finishing off his lunch, while his mother sat and talked with the grown-ups.

"Let's play!" Anna said.

"Children grow up so fast," Hans' mother mused.

"It's amazing how things change," the king corresponded.

The kids, snowman and reindeer surveyed each room and they all jumped on Elsa's and Anna's beds without shoes on, so the beds wouldn't get muddy. Next, they surged down the stairs all the way outside where Elsa can put her powers to use. "Do you want to go ice skating?" she asked.

"Sure," Kristoff said.

Elsa developed an ice skating rink with her bare hands.

"Oh," Hans said thoughtfully.

With the skating rink formed, all six children started skating.

"Yeah, baby! Yeah!" Olaf beamed, "This is fun!"

Anna skated next to Hans and she giggled her heart out. Just when she was about to hit the ground, he pulled her up to safety.

Elsa skated with Olaf, while Kristoff skated with Sven.

"I love ice," Kristoff said, "Someday, I want to harvest ice."

"Well, that's good to know, Kristoff," Hans said.

Later, Kristoff asked if they wanted to go for a hike.

"A hike sounds like fun," Olaf declared and they all marched to the forest.

…

"You know, I feel content here without my twelve older brothers," Hans admitted.

"And why is that, Hans?" Anna wanted to know.

"Because three of them pretended that I'm not around," Hans replied.

"Oh, that's not good," Anna said.

"But I'm here now, so why not enjoy the moment?" Hans said.

"Exactly," Elsa agreed.

"Oh, the flowers look beautiful," Olaf cooed in delight.

Hans picked up a flower just for Anna and Olaf plucked one up for Elsa.

"Thank you, Olaf," Elsa said, patting the snowman on the back.

"You're welcome, Elsa," said Olaf, "Like you said, you built me for a reason." Having said that, he hugged the ice princess.

"Thanks, Hans," Anna said blushing.

"My pleasure, Anna," declared Hans.

Anna pulled out a flower for Hans in return.

"Thank you, Anna," Hans said.

"Wait here," Kristoff told his friends, "I'll be asking my family if Sven and I can spend the night at Anna's and Elsa's." He patted Sven to get his attention. "Come on, Sven." The young reindeer strode by his side all the way to the Valley of the Living Rock.

"Hans, I'm very glad you came to spend the night with us," Anna said.

"I'm very happy to meet all of you," Hans said, "Especially you, Anna."

Anna smiled.

"It's quite a treat," Elsa agreed meekly.

Minutes rolled by and Kristoff and Sven came back. "Good news, Sven and I get to stay over," Kristoff said.

"Yes!" Anna and Elsa squealed at once.

"Well, what're waiting for? Let's go!" Kristoff commanded and they set off on their way back to Arendelle, where Hans will stay the night.

 **Author's note: Now, you've all seen this coming. So, again, stick with me and don't jump to conclusions because I don't want to spoil this fic for anyone, including** _ **Frozen**_ **fanatics.**


	5. Hans' Truth Revealed

Hans' night with Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf went efficiently well. The next morning was when Elsa decided to make snow so they can have a snowball fight. "Hey, guys. Do you want to play outside?" she asked.

"I'm on it," Hans answered.

"Me, too! Me, too!" Anna exclaimed cheerfully, but not too loudly for all to hear in case her parents were still sleeping.

"Alright, let's go," Elsa said and they converged outside.

…

Outside, Elsa made snow and she and everyone else, except Sven formed snowballs.

"Snowball fight!" Olaf screamed excitedly.

Suddenly, Olaf got hit by a snowball. The laughter came from Anna.

"I got you, Olaf!" Anna giggled.

"I'll get you back, Anna," Olaf said, but another girl threw a snowball at him.

"Ow!" Olaf groaned.

Elsa laughed very hard.

Anna and Kristoff tossed snowballs at Hans just for the fun of it and Hans thrust some back at them.

"Hans!" Elsa called.

Hans turned around to see her face.

Elsa flung it in his face.

"I'm going to get you!" Hans shouted as he chased her.

While this was happening, Kristoff pitched a snowball at Sven and the reindeer kicked some snow in Kristoff's face. Sven's owner scrubbed it off and patted his pet. "You're trying to get even with me, huh, boy?"

Sven moaned. "Yes, I am, Kristoff," Kristoff said, in a deeper voice, reading Sven's thoughts.

Sven licked him. "Oh, Sven," Kristoff cooed and snuggled with him.

Olaf had a moment to enjoy this tender moment.

…

Later on, in Elsa's bedroom, Hans and the others sat in there to have a little private discussion. "Well, since you let me know your secrets," Hans began, sounding scary, "How about if I show you mine?"

The rest of the group was shocked by this sudden change.

"What are you saying?" Anna asked.

"Come one! We were having fun!" Olaf wailed in protest.

"We were nothing but nice to you," Kristoff agreed.

"The moment I saw you with Anna, I was starting to feel quite jealous," Hans pointed out.

"I've known her longer than you have," Kristoff retorted, "I mean, she talked to you, too, but she doesn't know you quite well."

Hans was about to get a hold of Anna until Elsa blocked her out his way, so he wouldn't see Anna. "You will NOT touch her!" Elsa fumed defiantly.

"Oh, and those ice powers of yours can get you into a lot of trouble," Hans sneered with contempt and inched himself forward toward the ice princess.

Lying on the floor, she waited for death to approach her as Hans prepared himself to punch her until Anna came straight to her rescue. "No, you leave my sister alone!" Anna yelled as she shoved Hans away from Elsa.

"Anna!" Elsa said, getting up and hugging her sister.

"Elsa, I couldn't let him hurt you," Anna said.

"Thank you, Anna, for saving me," Elsa told her.

"You saved me, now I save you," Anna answered.

Before Hans recovered, the five companions rushed down the flight of stairs to tell the king and queen what had happened and they were shocked by all the things their daughters had said, but were happy that the girls and their friends were safe. "You hear that, my dear?" Anna's father asked his wife, "Anna is the hero, who risked her life for her own sister and her best friends."

"Yes, and you should be proud of yourself, dear Anna," her mother praised.

Anna smiled up at her.

Hans' mother, however, was outraged by her son's behavior, so she picked him up from Elsa's room down the stairs.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, your majesty," Hans' mother apologized.

"It's alright," the king replied, "We'll make sure your son doesn't go anywhere near my daughters and their friends if he knows what's good for him."

"Do you hear that, son?" Hans' mother reprimanded, "You won't be seeing them again! You've caused enough trouble to these poor innocent girls and their friends!"

Hans could not believe he was receiving the punishment he deserved.

As for the girls and their pals, they were more than happy to watch him go and they sat down on a couch with Anna's and Elsa's parents.

"Well, Anna, you've done brilliant," the king told her.

"Thanks," Anna said.

"We didn't know who Hans really was at first," Elsa said.

"It wasn't your fault, Elsa," the king returned, "You were just too little to know better and yes, we don't always know who the person we meet and talk to is until the next day or two."

"True. True," Elsa mused.

"Exactly, because the lesson here is 'beware the frozen heart'," her father informed.

"What does that mean?" Elsa asked inquisitively.

"It means 'be careful who you bond with' or 'look inside the person you are with'," the king answered.

"Oh, the ice harvesters taught me that lesson, too," Kristoff pointed out.

"That's good to hear," the king said.

"Beware the frozen heart," Olaf recited confidently.

"We'll try to be careful next time, Papa," Elsa said.

"And Hans is gone for good," her father responded.

"Now, all of you, run along and play," her mother said.

"Bye, Mommy. Bye Daddy," Anna said, "We'll be home in a while."

Off they went, back into the enchanted forest.

To be continued…


	6. An Unbroken Bond

**Last time, we saw Anna, Elsa, and their friends learn their lesson and the truth about Hans. So, I suggest some of you readers do the same and the saying goes: Beware the frozen heart! Like I mentioned on some chapters, I thank BellaCullen931 for giving me the sudden urge to continue this story and the reviews.**

On that same day Hans had disappeared, the princesses, snowman, young ice harvester, and reindeer took time to take pleasure in their walk, gloating over Hans' departure.

"Anna, I must say you must've been very brave, taking on Hans," Kristoff praised.

"Thank you, Kristoff," Anna said, smiling inside.

Elsa good-naturedly smirked at her. "Yeah, if it weren't for you, I would've been killed," Elsa concurred.

"I'm your sister," Anna reminded, "I'm supposed to save you when you're in danger."

"And you did, Anna, just like that," Elsa said, lying her hand on Anna's shoulder.

"That no-good Hans is gone for good!" Olaf declared happily, "How about a hug, Anna?" He hugged Anna and she found herself squeezing him in return. She was very touched by the minute. Her eyes twinkled up at Olaf's like the now bright night sky.

"Oh, your eyes sparkle like the Northern Lights," Olaf complimented.

"Thank you, Olaf," Anna replied sincerely, "I love you." With that, she broke free from his embrace and her arms enfolded in Kristoff's. "Thank you, Kristoff, for being my friend," she said honestly.

"You're welcome, Anna," Kristoff answered in earnest, "And Sven and I will always be your friend."

"Oh, Kristoff, you're the most honest and understanding person I've ever met in the world," Anna continued.

Pulling free from Anna's grasp, Kristoff said, "Well, Sven and I better get going. Come on, Sven."

Sven did as he was told.

The girls and the snowman observed them leaving.

"Well, I think we should start heading home, too," Olaf said and started to leave.

Anna and Elsa followed him home.

…

That night, Olaf was having a nightmare. It was about Hans' revenge. Just when Olaf finally had enough, he shook himself awake with a gasp.

"Olaf, what's the matter?" Anna asked with concern.

"I had a nightmare about…t-t-t…H-H-Hans," Olaf stammered.

Anna and Elsa gasped at his story.

"He was out for revenge against all of us," Olaf went on.

An idea popped into Elsa's head. "Olaf, how about we sing you a lullaby?" she suggested.

 _Goodnight, little snowman._

 _You've warmed our hearts the moment Elsa built you._

 _Elsa made sure you didn't melt,_

 _Though we're worth melting for._

 _She kept you solid_

 _As solid ice,_

 _But you are bright as you are._

 _Goodnight, little snowman_

Upon hearing the lyrics, Olaf immediately fell asleep with the girls sleeping next to him.

…

Years passed and Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Elsa, and Olaf grew up together in Arendelle and had their fair share of adventures yet to come. Young and old, their journey awaits from the castle to the Valley of the Living Rock or farther.

The End

 **AN: Wow! I finally have this story finished for I don't have further inspiration, so I decided to call it a story. To read more about their adventures, read my** _ **Frozen**_ **and** _ **Rise of the Guardians**_ **crossover story,** _ **Beware the Frozen Snowballs**_ **.**

 ***"Goodnight, Little Snowman", Anna's and Elsa's lullaby can be a parody of "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?".**


End file.
